


Bad Memory

by Burntcactii



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Kyd Wykkyd is autistic, M/M, it's really up to you whether they're still bad guys as adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntcactii/pseuds/Burntcactii
Summary: Adult AU, See-More and Kyd have been together for ages, they can read each other like books. SO why does Kyd have the haunting feeling he forgot to do something?
Relationships: Kyd Wykkyd/See-More (DCU)
Kudos: 10





	Bad Memory

Seemore sped through scopes on a sniper, hiding in the mist coming from an over rooftop vent and zooming in on the building across. 

Infrared. Night vision. Fog. Infra. Night. Fog. Infra. Night. Fog. 

See huffed, squirming around where he was laid flat on the roof to touch a button on an earpiece he had. “What’s taking y’all so long? It’s been twenty minutes! Is everything okay?” 

“We got stopped by some guards outside the info quarters, we’re trying to wait them out before running out guns blazing.” Came Mammoth’s voice through the speaker. “Yeah, don’t get your tech in such a twist, See.” Jinx jabbed, making him roll his eyes. 

“Just hurry  _ up _ . I only agreed to this stupid job because I was told I’d only be lookout. It’s fuckin’  _ freezing _ out here-” 

See heard the muffled sound of hexes followed by the steady thrum of a vehicle, probably a motorbike knowing Jinx. “If you’re in such a rush to get home why don’t you go and call your  _ hubby _ to bail us out then, huh?” Jinx yelled through the mic. 

“I’m sorry, my  _ what _ ?” See tensed, shoving his sniper back over his shoulder before zooming in on where Jinx was speeding through hallways visible through windows. 

“Your husband, man.” Mammoth corrected before Billy came ringing through the com next. “Your ah’, mano y mano, ya significant other, ya soulmate, ya-” 

“I’m  _ sorry _ -” See seethed with a voice crack, standing straight up so he could pace in frustration and shoving his sniper to his back completely. “Are you all trying to describe  _ Elliot _ ?” 

“Uh, duh?” Jinx sang.

“Wha- we’re not married!” Seemore retorted with a face bloomed red.

“...Yes you are.” Mammoth said very matter-of-factly. 

“No we’re not?” See tried again.

“Yes you are!” 

“No we’re not!” 

“ _ See _ ,” Jinx stressed. “You live in the same apartment-  _ together _ ! You sleep together every night, you plan your schedules around each other, you have him labeled ‘honey bunny’ in your  _ phone _ for god’s sake!” 

“ _ How do you know about that? _ ” Seemore screeched. 

“Don’t you guys have a cat, too?” Mammoth piped. 

“ _ See! _ ” Jinx howled. “You’re raising a  _ child _ together!” 

“ _ Cat! _ ” Seemore yelled back.

“You’ve been together for forever, man! Y’all really ain’t married?” Billy asked.

“Okay, you know what, I do  _ not _ have time for this, or for y’all.” See stressed, already planning his route back to his apartment. 

“Aw, See, don’t be like that.” Jinx whined. 

“Nah, let him go Jinx.” Mammoth chided. “His husband to be might get worried.” 

Seemore groaned before angrily slamming the button to close the line connected to everyone else’s coms, stomping toward the edge of the roof. 

The transition from tall, screaming skyscrapers and millionaire mansions to the run down apartment buildings and condemned midhouses was easy enough to watch in Bludhaven. Seemore couldn't being himself to smile through the freezing cold until he spotted the fire escape connecting to his and Elliot's apartment.

He made a bit of a show climbing through the window, griping and mumbling curses until he popped through with his gun. It was pitch black, and See's visor was the only reason he could even make out Elliot's large, slumping form on the bed and his inky hair melting into the mattress. 

Seemore sighed, pulling off his visor and setting his sniper down as quietly as possible next to their bed. It was 3 a.m. when he left from lookout, of course Elliot would be out cold. 

Seemore stretched, cracking his back before plopping into their bed, still in his suit. He made a quiet show of shoving Elliot's limbs around to make room, getting a small growly groan from Elliot but not much else. He gave a deep sigh when he was finally able to pull the covers over them both and rest himself under Elliot's chin, a long arm flopped over him haphazardly. See smiled, pressing his head to a tank topped chest. 

Yeah, still miraculously if not surprisingly asleep. 

Over time Elliot's - purring? snoring? sleep-growling? - had gone from that of a pleased housecat to an eldritch lion. It was so much lower now you could only hear it when pressed against him or specifically listening for it. It was more of a low, slow, drawn out growl now than it was a purr. Once when babysitting the tots for Raven, melvin had hysterically called Seemore, terrified Wykkyd was going to eat her or something after they'd fallen asleep on him. To most it was a terrifying sound, like a predator waiting to lunge. 

To Seemore it was the one thing that made him feel safest. 

The hypnotic purring abruptly stopped as Elliot sucked in a sharp breath, bringing his arms closer in to hold See instead of just flopping over him. Elliot's tensed muscles went lax again as he let out a deep sigh into See's hair. 

"Mornin' tiger." See teased. He could feel Elliot scrunch up his face at the nickname. Calloused knuckles ran up and down his spine amidst a yawn.  _ How was it? _ They said. It was a gift See could read him so easily. Or maybe just everyone else's curse.

"Awful. Do you have any idea how Jinx got into my phone? She found out my  _ contact _ for you." He griped. 

He could feel Elliot sleepily tilt his head. 

"It's, nothing  _ bad. _ You remember that date we went on in our teens- to the zoo with all those rabbits?" He mumbled. Elliot shook with quiet laughter, shaking Seemore with him. 

"You're laughing. My reputation is in shambles and your laughing." See groaned, reaching up to smooth his hands over Elliot's face. "Jackass." He whispered lovingly. Elliot squeezed him tighter, burying a smile in his hair and curling their legs together. 

See loved smoothing his hands over Elliot's face. His scars, his annoying scratchy stubble, the way his expression melted when he did. 

"The hive were really on one tonight." See mumbled sleepily. He had a habit of complaining himself to sleep, but Elliot didn't mind. "Going on and on about how  _ married _ we are- like you're my husband or something. It was ridiculous." 

Elliot suddenly froze, and the hand stroking his back hung midair. Elliot let out a huffing grunt.  _ We are married _ . 

See, tired and exasperated, sighed. "No we're not?" 

Suddenly Elliot's entire body was tense, letting See go to bolt upright in their bed, inky hair splaying everywhere like a monster. See gave him a curious look from his spot on the bed until Elliot's hands hovered strangely in front of his face, then angrily and violently started pulling down on his long ears. 

"Woah- hey-" see said worriedly, sitting up beside him and hugging him from behind his neck. Elliot hadn't pulled on his ears like that since they were teens, it was an old coping method he'd picked up but put away when See didn't give him much more of a reason to use it. "What's wrong- honey-"

Elliot bolted out of his grip and ran like hell down the hallway, tripping on the blanket in the process. 

See immediately ran after him, worried beyond belief. Elliot hadn't been this panicked in ages. 

"Honey, what's going on?" See demanded when he finally caught up to Elliot frantically digging through drawers in the kitchen. When he became too desperate he just flung them out of their holsters completely. 

He started flapping his hands up and down like he used to do as a teen, but in fists. This was angry, not excited. 

See flipped the light on to Elliot's natural disaster level mess, rushing over to him and grabbing his fists softly, bringing their foreheads together. He could feel Elliot's angry, panicked heaving for breath slowly even out, the rush of air distorted against Seemore's face from the deep cut over Elliot's lip.

Elliot was older now, scarred. 

Elliot made a frustrated whining sound in the back of his throat. 

"What is it- what did you forget? Walk me through your day." See whispered. He could feel Elliot glare and shake his head sheepishly. "You don't need to be embarrassed, we've gotten better with your memory but it's still there, hon. Let me help."

Elliot laid his head in the crook of Seemore's neck, digging in his sweatpants for something before presenting it to Seemore. See carefully felt around the object trying to tell what it was. 

A ring. 

Elliot made a growly whining sound, pulling his shirt over his head and angrily stomping. 

" _ Honey _ -" See wheezed, ignoring Elliot's small temper tantrum at himself. "Did you  _ forget _ to  _ marry _ me?" 

Elliot made somewhat of a "Bah!" sound, stomping away before See ran to catch up with him. 

"Wait- wait-!" Seemore wheezed amongst his giggling laughter. He finally got Elliot to stop only to collapse into incomprehensible laughter against his chest. 

Elliot made a hand-body motion similar to what Seemore had earlier, just exaggerated and accompanied by his annoyed growling. 

_ You're laughing _ , he seemed to say.  _ My reputation is in shambles and you're laughing. _

"I'm- I'm sorry, I-" See bursted into more hysterical giggles as Elliot sighed and squeezed him into a hug, looking up and smiling despite himself. 

Elliot made a coughing sound, trying to get See's attention. He took a deep breath at the face smiling up at him. 

" _ Will you?"  _ He said, his voice scratchy and abused. See suddenly became very serious. Elliot's voice was torture for him to use, so it was very serious that he used it at all. " _ Marry me, I mean."  _ Elliot tacked on. 

Seemore smiled up at him, giving a hiccuping laugh as he started to cry some. "We're about fifteen years late, but yeah. Why the hell not?" he croaked. Elliot huffed out a laugh at that, squeezing him tight. 

"Hey," See mumbled, snaking out of Elliot's hold to place his hands on either side of Elliot's face, smiling when he tried to hide in his palm. "Let's go to bed now." He whined, snorting out a laugh when Elliot bent down to pick him up and carry him back. 


End file.
